


Regeneration

by XachMustel



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: Reader X Hurt Character. You, a fangirl (or fanboy) of Tech E Coyote from Loonatics Unleashed stumbles upon your cartoon crush who has fallen into homelessness because of the stigma of being a Loonatics Unleashed character. You do everything in your power to console your crush, offering you coyote senpai a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Tech E Coyote/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Regeneration

Tech E Coyote sat alone in a dark alley in front of a cardboard box with a large puddle of rainwater sprawling before him. Being a member of the cast of the hated Loonatics Unleashed had made life awfully difficult for him. He was much more disheveled than he normally looked and instead of wearing a labcoat or his super suit, wore a combination of worn fingerless gloves, an open sleeveless padded navy blue vest and a depressing gray scarf around his neck. Clearly, he had fallen into a state of homelessness at some point after the show was cancelled.

As you were walking down the street, you turned your head and peered into the alley to see Tech sadly slumped over. Instantly, you recognized the coyote as one of your biggest cartoon crushes back in the mid 2000's. Without thinking, you called out his name, "Tech E Coyote?"

Tech opened his eyes and looked in your direction with a defeated look, "Are you here to mock me just like everyone else or are you going to at least spare me some change like a decent person?"

You were taken aback by the hurt tone in the coyote's voice but still approached him, "My name is Y/N and I'm a really big fan of yours. What happened to you? Why are you homeless all of a sudden?" 

"So you're a fan, huh?" Tech smirked a little, "Pretty rare breed, maybe even a dying one......" The coyote sadly stared at his reflection in the puddle.

Sitting next to him, you placed a hand on Tech's shoulder and pulled out a wallet. You then handed the coyote a 20 dollar bill, "You know, I've always had a really big crush on you when I was younger. Honestly, I still kinda do. I just want to know how you ended up like this."

Perking up, Tech accepted the bill and stuffed it into the pocket of his vest, "Well Y/N, if you really must know, the Loonatics have been through a lot in the 2010s. Ace managed to secure a job at a local fast food restaurant, Lexi moved in back with her parents and is struggling with student loan debt, Duck simply just became a drifter and started couch surfing, Slam started using drugs to cope with his problems and I've fallen into homelessness. Even so, I've got a high tech state-of-the-art portable tent to protect me from rainy nights."

"What about Rev?" You asked. This seemed to strike a chord with the coyote and his long ears wilted mournfully. There was a silence as Tech tried his hardest to control his emotions.

Tech blinked back the sting of tears before staring at you with the expression of a hurt puppy, "Rev.....wasn't so lucky. All the hatred was just too much for him so he took his own life....it's like his spirit was slowly broken over long periods of time. The only thing I can take solace in is that he's finally at peace."

"Tech..." You found yourself speechless as you rubbed the coyote's vest-clad back. 

Tech's beautiful golden eyes were now misting up with hot tears as he shook his head, "So that's why I've sunk to this level. Us Loonatics are always getting treated like jokes from the rest of mainstream media. I never knew that simply being born would hold such a stigma later in life..."

There was a long pause between the two of you before the coyote eventually closed his eyes and sadly tilted his head down. "Is.....everything okay?" You asked a bit naively as you continued to stroke Tech's back. 

"Physical regeneration is easy for me. Psychological and emotional regeneration, not so much." Tech replied, a warm tear running down his snout. You watched as Tech's tear ran all the way onto the tip of his nose, leaving a salty track in the fur of his long snout.

Leaning in close, you planted a kiss on Tech's nose and savored the sweet salt of the tear on your lips and tongue. You then proceeded to run your index finger along his snout, tenderly brushing away another tear that started rolling down his muzzle as you spoke calmly to him, "I can try to help you with the mental regeneration part if you'd like." 

Tech forced a chuckle, feeling a bit too glum to react much to you kissing his nose, "That would be nice, Y/N. Perhaps a hug would be a good start? After all, hugs release endorphins so-"

Before he could get in another word, you wrapped my arms around Tech E Coyote and squeezed him tightly. He was a bit startled at first but then wrapped his arms around you and returned the hug, resting his head on your shoulder. After a while, the two of you broke away and you saw Tech smiling at you with tears glistening on the edges of his eyelids, "That.....felt really nice, Y/N. Haven't been hugged in so long...."

Tech abruptly hung his head, letting a few more tears stream down his muzzle and drip into the pool of rainwater below, distorting his reflection upon impact. With a sniffle, he dragged his scarf across his muzzle to wipe his tears away, "Sorry, it's just......I don't usually get this emotional. I guess all this backlash is taking a toll on my mental state so I'm not really feeling myself."

"So can I have permission to cuddle you?" You asked eagerly, patting Tech's shoulder, "After all you've been though, I think you deserve it."

"Of course you can, Y/N." Tech replied as he nuzzled your cheek with that long, handsome snout of his, "Normally, I'm not that physically affectionate but at this point in my life, I'm perfectly open to the idea. So how long would you like to cuddle for? Minutes? Hours?"

"Til we fall asleep, my sweet prince." You replied, softly kissing Tech's nose again as you wrapped your body around the coyote's rail thin frame. 

"That sounds good enough for me." Tech replied, returning the hug.

And so, the two of you snuggled closely together. You rubbed your cheek against Tech E Coyote's soft, furry chest as you listened to his heartbeat and relaxed in the warm embrace of his body. The two of you slowly drifted off to sleep as the sun set upon the alley and the stars came out. You may have fallen asleep on the street but you were also safely in the arms of your canine furry cartoon crush and now more than ever, he needed you to hold him and kiss his tears away. After all, Tech needed all the love necessary to help with his regenerating. The end.


End file.
